Eternal Nightmare
by YummySparklys
Summary: Sniper wakes up in a dark maze, clueless of what's going on. Little did he know, his teammates were also sent there. However, there seems to be a killer among them. Slowly, he kills them one by one, identity unknown. Can Sniper escape back to his base alive with the rest of his team? Let's find out! (Sounds like some kind of action movie. xD) First fic. Feedback much appreciated.


A/N: First fanfiction don't kill me. I tried my best xD

Hope you like it x3

* * *

_Darkness. It's everywhere. Sniper got up and look around, . He wandered into nowhere. Suddenly, his back felt strangely warm. Turning around, he saw his parents standing there, waving to him next their home in the light. Sniper reached out to call them but there wasn't a sound to be heard. He held his throat, wondering why he couldn't speak. The image of his parents suddenly floated away, far from his sight. Reaching his hand out, he ran after them but only to find the floor under him vanquish. He cried out for help. Yet again, no voice. Falling. Never an end..._

Sniper jolted awake from his slumber. His heart raced from the past events. Sweat dripped down his cheek as he tried to catch his breath. He sat up and rubbed his forehead, trying to comprehend what happened. Falling. Darkness. Family. It doesn't make any sense to him. Nothing makes sense anymore. His eyes burrowed in frustration. He sighed. Finally he gave up and decided it was a common nightmare. He closed his eyes and began to lie down again, trying to cool off on the cold concrete.

"Mum. Dad. Hope your alright..." He murmured.

Soon he began stretching, hearing a satisfying crack from his stiff back. He then got up and examined his surroundings. It seemed odd...Almost like came directly from a bad dream. Everything was painted black with red outlines around the sides. Small, red torches were placed on some of the edges of the walls. Plus, the walls were huge, making him feel like an ant compared to them. Multiple pathways were spread out in front and behind him. The entire thing was like a maze! He didn't want to say this but he was scared. Not just a bit frightened, like really scared!

Sniper's first instinct is to find a weapon to defend himself. Being an assassin he is, he should have some hidden pocket knifes in case of an emergency and of course he has more than one just in case. He first patted his pants. Nothing. Under his shoes? Still nothing. In his secret pocket? Empty. His hat! It had to be in the straps of his hat! Nothing once again. Not only that, his regular weapons were taken away as well. He began to worry. Without a weapon he's surely to die! He could fight with his fists like Heavy, however he wasn't as good as him considering that he wasn't in good shape. He tried to remain calm and think of a strategy but no luck what so ever. He groaned. Sniper took small steps towards a hallway ahead of him. Taking a gulp, he headed forward.

Each step that he took made him wonder. Who brought him here? Why did they bring him here anyways? Did the others get taken here as well? Are they alright? Questions unanswered started to fill him mind only ending up walking into a wall, hitting his head. He rubbed his forehead in pain, and noticed that he has approached a 2 way path. On the wall ahead of him had two arrows painted in black. Both were facing the other direction from each other.

Sniper grumbled. He never liked those "Let fate decide" things. It annoyed him. However, he quickly got over it and went left. He didn't know why but it felt right (see what I did there?). While walking ahead, he examined the walls. Surprisingly, it wasn't brick or concrete but a mixture of both combined.

Not only did it look weird but it gave off some kind of black smoke, making it have an eerie feeling. Plus it smelled like someone died and got burnt. He shifted away from the wall and decided to walk in the center of the pathway, afraid that the smoke might bring some side affects to him.

"One way or another. That's what this place is all about," Sniper thought as he went through another pathway. A dead end.

"Oh great. JUST GREAT! There's dead ends in this bloody maze! How could I be so stupid!" he groaned, smacking himself on the head. This in particular just made things a lot harder for him to comprehend.

He punched the wall in anger, but soon regrets it as the black smoke seeped out of the wall, burning through his glove and onto his skin. He swiftly pulls his hand away and winced in pain, cursing under his breath. Sniper brought his hand closer to him to see the injuries. Half of his glove was burnt off, along with parts of his skin. He used his other hand to touch it gently. His fingertip barely grazed on the injury and yet it felt like all hell was going loose on there. He hissed in pain. He quickly snatched a part of his T-shirt, tearing it of clean, and carefully bandaged it, ignoring the stingy feeling the best he could.

"That was suppose to be a job for the Medic...," he thought.

Turning away to leave, he suddenly tensed up upon feeling a strange presence. A dark presence. It was behind him, lurking. He took a step forward. Another step. He began to pick up his pace until he was at his maximum speed. He didn't care where he was going. He just wanted to get away from whatever that thing was. Running directly of the center of each pathway, careful not to make the same mistake again. Turning left, then right, dead ends popping up here and there. Soon Sniper was wheezing with his dry throat. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. The presence was no longer around him.

"Thank god it wasn't following me..." He managed to pant out. He looked up, eyes blurred from sweat, to examine his surroundings. It's not familiar to him at all.

"Heh...I'm lost ain't I. Bloody hell...I'm really stupid," He chuckled to himself using one of his hands to wipe away the sweat. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
